


Stein, Schere, Papier

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Stein, Schere, Papier

Wenn man einige Jahrzehnte nachzuholen hatte, kam unweigerlich der Punkt, an dem man keine Lust mehr hatte und sich einfach vor den Fernseher setzte.   
Um ein paar Augenblicke der Normalität zu bekommen. Wenn die Fernsehwelt allerdings auch Unmengen an ungesehenem Material bot, war eine Einigung unter mehreren Personen schwierig.  
Nat kannte alles, Clint wollte irgendwas, Bucky war ahnungslos, Steve wollte Zeichentrick und Sam unterstütze Steve.   
Unzählige unentschiedene Runden Schere - Stein - Papier erweiterten sie ihr Repertoire um Echse und Spock.   
Steve wollte Zeichentrick. Um jeden Preis!   
Er holte sich den Sieg. Mit einem laut eingeworfenen ,Tony’!   
Der machte sie alle fertig!


End file.
